Sasuke's Big Regret
by Orange Tomato
Summary: No Sum. Full warning inside. Death Chara. SasuNaru and a bit FugaMina.


Ini hanya fic selingan. Hanya fic ringan yang saya dapatkan saat waktu senggang. Fic ini hanyalah fic ringan (kalau masih bisa disebut ringan) untuk mengisi suramnya inspirasi saya. And, ini Chara Death pertama saya, loh. And then, ini agak berbau drabble. Dan saya juga tidak tahu apakah ini angst atau hurt/comfort. Tapi, karena fic ini nggak berhasil bikin saya nangis, saya ambil yang hurt/comfort aja, deh. And, jika ratingnya perlu dinaikkin, tinggalin review or PM saya, yah. So...

Enjoy this Story

.

.

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sensei.**

**Sasuke's big Regret © Orange Tomato**

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: saya agak ragu, tapi sudah saya tetapkan! Genrenya Hurt/Comfort – Angst – Romance.**

**Pair: Hm... SasuNaru and maybe... very very slight FugaMina.**

**Warning: BL, Alur kecepetan, Typo (saya harap tidak ada), Very Very Short, dan yang utama CHARA DEATH!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**ENJOYING...**

**Sasuke's big Regret By Orange Tomato**

**.**

**.**

Hampir tiga tahun sudah Naruto menjalani kehidupannya sebagai 'istri' dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Saat ini, jam tengah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam, akan tetapi, kedua tokoh utama kita masih belum bisa pergi ke alam mimpi. Tampak pemuda berambut hitam bermodel _spike_ ke belakang sedang menciumi tengkuk seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dari belakang. Sementara pemuda itu sendiri sedang asyik melamun. Yah, itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uz... Ups... Uchiha Naruto.

"Sas, apa aku... boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan bergumam "Hn," untuk menjawab pertanyaan 'istrinya'.

Naruto terlihat menelan ludah. "Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" dahi Sasuke terlihat berkerut. "Tentu saja," Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Ya sudah, aku mau tidur dulu. Oyasumi Teme," Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke lalu tersenyum manis padanya lalu kembali berbalik dan memejamkan matanya.

'_Aku tahu 'suke, kau hanya memanfaatkanku untuk membalas dendam. Tapi tidak, lebih baik aku mati karenamu, di pelukanmu 'suke. Sukida yo. Aishiteru Teme,'_ air mata Naruto jatuh. Ia menangis dalam diam.

Setelah menggumamkan "Oyasumi, Dobe," Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia beradu punggung dengan Naruto. _'Perasaan ini tidak boleh ada! Dia hanya objek pembalasan dendamku saja, karena kakeknya, si Danzo itu, sekarang aku sendirian. Dia memiliki darah seorang pembunuh!' _batinnya geram.

**~Orange Tomato~**

"Hei, Teme, minggu depan itu hari ulang tahun pernikahan kita, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita merayakannya di halaman belakang? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk 'kan?" tanya Naruto sambil menerawang dan tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke hanya menatapnya datar. Lalu tersenyum tipis. Yang palsu. "Tentu saja, Dobe. Terserah katamu,"

"Bhuu... jangan seperti itu, Teme! Kau itu tidak bertanggung jawab sama sekali," Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. "Hah? Tanggung jawab? Aku tidak ingat pernah menghamilimu, Dobe," Sasuke memasang wajah sok kaget. "Kau hamil?" matanya membelalak dan tangannya membekap mulutnya.

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, sih, tidak apa-apa juga kalau kau hamil, Dobe, kita 'kan sudah menikah," Sasuke menyeringai jahil. "Kalau begitu, kita bikin anak yang banyak, yah, Dobe, kau pilih berapa? 6? 10? 13? Atau mungkin 34 anak saja?" Sasuke memasang wajah (sok) polos. Dahi Naruto berdenyut kesal. "Kau pikir aku wanita apa? Dan kalau pun benar kalau aku wanita yang bisa mengandung, aku tidak mungkin bisa mengabulkan pikiran konyolmu itu. 34 anak? Kau pikir wanita itu apa? Mesin penghasil bayi yang dapat menghasilkan 6 anak per hari?" Naruto merengut kesal.

Sasuke mengambil koran yang ada di depannya kemudian membentangaknnya. Matanya tertuju pada koran itu, tapi pikirannya tidak. _'Minggu depan akan menjadi hari yang sangat menarik untukmu dan untukku, Naruto.'_

**~Orange Tomato~**

Peluru panas itu menembus tubuh pria itu. Tepat di jantungnya. Pria muda itu hanya bisa mengerang dan terbatuk darah. Pria muda bernama lengkap Uchiha Naruto itu tersenyum tipis, tidak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah tanpa henti. Sementara pria yang menyebabkan luka itu hanya menatap kosong ke arah Naruto. Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, hanya menatap kosong seorang Uchiha Naruto tanpa memberikan pertolongan. Justru dialah yang menyebabkan pria berambut kuning di depannya menjadi seperti itu. Sekarat. Entahlah.

Naruto jatuh. Posisinya sekarang berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke. "Uhuk... Sasu... ke... jangan... uhuk... lupakan... ha-diah... dari... uhuk... ku," dengan itu, sekarang Uchiha Naruto hanya tinggal nama saja. Ia meninggal dengan senyum manis. Senyum terakhir yang akan diberikannya untuk Sasuke.

"_Sasuke... dua minggu lagi hari ulang tahunmu, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah ulang tahun untukmu, loh. Kau ambil sendiri, yah... ada di lemari, di brangkas. Passwordnya 230710. Ingat itu, yah. Tapi, kau hanya boleh membukanya saat ulang tahunmu. Oke! Mengerti?" _pikiran pria itu dengan seenaknya memutar perkataan Naruto kemarin.

**~Orange Tomato~**

Kalender menunjukkan tanggal 23 juli. Hari ulang tahun seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemakaman Naruto telah dilaksanakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Di saat-saat pergantian umurnya dari 23 menjadi 24 tahun, dia menjadi gelisah. Dia bimbang. Akankah ia membuka kado dari Naruto atau tidak. Dan pada akhirnya, ia memilih option 'membuka kado dari Naruto'.

Ia membuka lemari Naruto dan membuka brangkas yang ada di sana. Dengan _password_ yang Naruto berikan, 230710. Sesuai dengan tanggal lahir dan hari ulang tahun pernikahan mereka. 23-07 untuk tanggal 23 bulan Juli yang merupakan hari ulang tahun Sasuke. Dan 07-10 untuk bulan Juli tanggal 10 yang merupakan hari ulang tahun pernikanah mereka.

Ia mendapati sebuah _Note Book_ atau mungkin _diary_ seseorang. Saat sampul _Note Book_ itu dibuka, terdapat nama **Uchiha Fugaku**. Sasuke mengernyit ketika mendapati nama ayahnya di buku itu.

**~Orange Tomato~**

_Konoha, 10 Oktober XXXX_

_Hari ini, anak Minato lahir. Anaknya bernama Naruto. Naruto itu adalah anak berambut pirang dan bermata biru seperti Minato, manis!. Jika saja tidak ada tanda lahir berupa tiga pasang garis halus horisontal di kedua pipinya, dia pasti akan dikira Minato saat besar nanti. Hah, aku ingin melihat pertumbuhan Naruto hingga ia besar nanti._

_Uchiha Fugaku._

**~Orange Tomato~**

Sasuke melangkahi beberapa halaman (dalam artian tidak membaca halaman berikutnya) dan pada akhirnya sampai di dua lembar terakhir yang terisi.

_Konoha, 21 April XXXX_

_Hari ini, Minato memberitahuku bahwa ayahnya, Danzo, akan membunuh kami sekeluarga. Dia menyuruh kami untuk pergi dari Konoha. Tapi tidak, karena hasilnya akan sama saja. Mau kami pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh sekali pun, Danzo akan tetap menemukan kami. Aku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi._

_Uchiha Fugaku._

Sasuke kembali membalik halaman itu, lama kelamaan, semua yang terjadi saat pembantaian keluarganya itu makin jelas.

_Konoha, 28 April XXXX_

_Benar saja, hari ini, anak buah Danzo pergi mendatangi kami. Saat ini, aku sedang bersembunyi di kamarku. Menulis pengalaman hari ini. Aku... aku melihat Minato meninggal tepat di hadapanku. Kushina juga melindungi Mikoto, Istriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Begitu pula dengan anak keduaku, Sasuke. Itachi ada bersama Mikoto. Sedangkan tadi, aku melihat Naruto berlari menuju ke arah tempat Sasuke berada. Mereka ada di sini karena saat para pembunuh bayaran itu datang, mereka sedang bertamu di sini. Di kamar ini, aku membaringkan Minato di tempat tidurku. Minato, adik angkatku sayang. Dan... cinta pertamaku._

_Uchiha Fugaku._

Mata Sasuke terbelalak membaca semua itu. Jadi... selama ini dia membalaskan dendamnya pada orang yang salah. "Maaf Naruto... Maafkan aku... Gomenne Naru..."

Tes.

Tes.

Air mata Sasuke menetes setetes demi setetes. Tiba-tiba, ada setetes darah di halaman yang kosong. Tiba-tiba darah tersebut bergerak dan membentuk tulisan 'TANJOUBI OMEDETOU, SASUKE. I'LL ALWAYS LOVE YOU'

**~OWARI~**

**~OMAKE~**

Pria berumur 30 tahun itu turun dari mobil _porsche_ hitamnya. Ia pergi ke sebuah panti asuhan. Rambut hitam dengan style _spike _ke belakangnya itu berkibar lembut. Saat sampai di panti asuhan itu, pria itu a.k.a. Sasuke melihat ke sekeliling panti. Dia berniat mengadopsi anak. Dia sudah bersumpah akan hidup sendiri setelah Naruto meninggal. Dalam artian tidak menikah lagi tentunya. Matanya terpaku pada anak berumur sekitar 3 tahunan yang berlari riang ke arahnya.

"Jii-chan, Jii-chan mau main cama Naluto, tidak?" tanya seorang anak berambut kuning duren dengan mata beriris _sapphire_ dengan tiga pasang garis horisontal di masing-masing pipinya.

**~END OF OMAKE~**

Mind to Review?

V

V

V

V


End file.
